


birds || stenbrough

by veel



Series: The Losers [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel





	birds || stenbrough

bill awoke early in the morning in a cold sweat. he had dreamt about georgie again. '_pull yourself together, denbrough_,' he thought to himself before throwing the blanket off of himself.

today was the last day of school, and bill was ecstatic. he opened his door quietly and entered the kitchen. grabbing his cereal, he looked over at his parents. they didnt really acknowledge him, or each other anymore. he hated how distant his family had become after georgie died. he sighed and finished his breakfast.

he hastily ran to his room to get dressed before grabbing his backpack and leaving for school. by the time he got there, though, he was already an hour late. he cursed under his breath and entered his third period classroom.

~~~~~~

school passed by quickly and the brunette, followed by eddie kaspbrak and richie tozier, headed out of their respective classrooms. they grouped together in the middle of the hallway and puched past the other children.

"hallelujah!" richie smiled at bill happily and slung his arm over eddies shoulder. "lets get the fuck out of this stupid place!" bill smiled back and the three continued walking.

"richie, get your arm off me!" eddie soon began prying richies fingers away from him. richie rolled his eyes, but did as told. footsteps could be heard nearing the three and they began walking quicker. bill frowned and assumed it was henry, so he turned around, ready to throw fists with the bully, but was met with a different figure.

"s-s-sorry!" bill apologized quickly while picking stan up from the ground. he looked at stanleys nose, which was bleeding from where bill had punched him. stan gave bill a crooked smile. he didnt need to speak words for bill to understand him.

"yo, stan the man!" richie smiled back at him. stanley rolled his eyes and sped past him. being the best friend he was, eddie sighed and followed suit. richie frowned and grabbed bills hand so the two would be able to catch up to them.

they exited the building and dumped their supplies into the trash can outside. then, they began walking aimlessly. they had no idea where they were going, they just walked. they didnt even notice when they walked into someone elses property.

"who are you?" bill spun around and faced the source of the noise. it was a black boy about their age with some type of gun facing them. bill gripped stanleys hand instinctively, causing the other to blush. richie smiled and stepped in front of the others confidently.

"im richie tozier," he said loudly. "thats bill denbrough, thats stan uris, and thats my spaghetti."

"my name isnt spaghetti! and what do you mean by 'my' spaghetti?" eddie asked, attempting to hide his blushing. richie rolled his eyes.

"just let it go, eds," he replied. stanley rolled his eyes.

"why are you on our property?" the boys voice began to shake with nervousness.

"w-w-we werent watching where we were g-g-going. s-sorry!" bill apologized quickly and watched as the boy lowered his gun.

"my names mike." this time, the boy smiled and stepped towards the group. suddenly, a twig snapped next to mike from behind a bush. bill stepped protectively in front of the group, but mike didnt seem fazed. "you can come out now." there was shuffling behind the bush and a stunning girl stepped out. bill admitted that she was breathtaking.

"hi," she said quietly. "im beverly." she smiled gently and stepped next to mike. bill felt a tug at his hand and he turned to face stanley. he was looking elsewhere, in the direction of the park. bill smiled at him and nodded.

"im going t-t-to go h-home." mike nodded carefully. eddie pouted, but didnt say anything. beverly just smiled. richie, however....

"what!? we just got here!" he whined. bill sighed and just waved before leading stan to the park. he pulled out his bird book before sitting down on a bench. bill sat next to him. he turned to look at stan, the boy he had a crush on, and smiled.

stan turned to look at bill, the boy he loved, and smiled back.

what a shame one boy was subjected to homophobia and the other was denying his true self.


End file.
